Databases are used widely in today's business environment to store a variety of data. Often data contained within an older database system is sought to be transferred to a newer database system using some sort of a database management system. However, given that an older database system may utilize a different database structure or schema than a newer database system, when transferring data from an older system to a newer system, database administrators and programmers often need to manually handle many of the tasks associated with transferring data into a newer database system, despite the use of a database management system. As such, it has become imperative that organizations and/or businesses examine the efficiency and effectiveness of transferring data from an older database system to a newer database system in terms of resources consumed, such as, storage and/or memory required as well as time spent by personnel within these organizations and/or businesses when transferring the data contained in these databases to another database as well as costs related to transferring data from such databases. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.